The Tiger's Welcoming
by SoulReader94
Summary: Now in her newfound relationship with Chad, Isane couldn't be happier. That is until word gets out and they become the hottest gossip there is. Now with half the Soul Society trying to meet him will Chad receive a warm welcome or will he be scared off by the mob of people dead set on finally meeting Isane's boyfriend? Sequel to The Shy Polar Bear and the Kind Tiger.


**The Tiger's Welcoming**

******Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

Captain of Squad Seven Sajin Komamura was in the middle of the always irksome task of finishing paperwork for his Squad's weekly repot to the Head Captain. Sitting in his office the wolf Captain signed document after document wishing for even the slightest distraction.

"Captain Komamura Sir." Tetsuzaemon Iba the Lieutenant of Squad Seven entered then addressed his Captain and gave a bow.

"Yes Lieutenant Iba." The Captain looked up from his work to his sunglasses wearing subordinate.

"I have Lieutenant Kotetsu out here asking to speak with you, I told her you were busy but she's very insistent." Tetsuzaemon informed his Captain.

"Please send her in." The Captain said rising from his desk.

"Yes Sir." A moment later Tetsuzaemon returned with Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Kotetsu." Komamura greeted formally.

"Good afternoon Captain Komamura." Isane bowed her head to the wolf.

"Lieutenant Iba tells me you need to speak with me." Komamura reiterated.

"Yes, but I was hopping it could be a bit more private." Isane replied.

"Of course, Lieutenant Iba that will be all, follow me please Lieutenant Kotetsu."

"Yes Captain." both Lieutenants said.

Komamura lead Isane from his office to a small private room across the hall. Both of them took a seat and waited until they heard the sound of Komamura's office door slide shut and Tetsuzaemon's footsteps disappear. Once Isane was sure they were alone the dam burst and a waterfall of tears ran down her cheeks as she rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Komamura's neck burring her face in his fur letting it dry her tears. "Oh Sajin."

A comforting smile appeared on Komamura's face as he placed a large hand on Isane's back. "Come now Isane what seems to be the problem?" Komamura asked both of them having now dropped formalities and titles.

"It's about Chad." Isane sniffled.

"What could be wrong, you've been happier then I've ever seen you since you met him."

After Isane returned from her mission in Karakura Town everyone saw a noticeable change in her. She seemed to have a new happiness about her. Many had thought after her mission she would return and never want to go to the world of the living again but instead she had asked her Captain to recommend her for any mission to Karakura Town. Along with her missions Isane used most of her days off to go to the world of the living and true to his word Chad welcomed her with loving arms. Whether it was a whole weekend or one afternoon the new couple savored every minute they had together. When Kiyone had pried it out of her sister what had happened on her first mission and why she kept going back the news of Isane's new relationship with Chad had spread through the whole Seireitei in one day thanks to the lone efforts of Rangiku Matsumoto. While the massive rise in attention and everyone constantly asking her about her new boyfriend had not helped Isane's shy demeanor never once did she regret anything that came of her being with Chad.

"It's my Captain, she wants to meet him." Isane whined.

A look of bewilderment crossed the Captain's face. "I'm sorry Isane but I don't following."

"My Captain said that since we're a couple he should come to visit, so she had me invite him to the Seireitei and he's coming tomorrow."

"But isn't that a good thing, he'll have a chance to get know the people close to you." Sajin pointed out.

"But that's just what I'm worried about, him meeting everyone, he met them before but now he's meeting them as my boyfriend, things will be completely different."

"How so?"

"Captain Unohanna will no doubt give him a speech on respecting boundaries and what is or is not proper for a couple, as if she didn't scare him enough already." Isane groaned. "And Kiyone will either brag to him how if not for her suggestion we wouldn't be together or tell him every embarrassing story about me that she can."

"That does sound like Retsu and Kiyone." Komamura thought aloud.

"And it's not just them, every Lieutenants meeting or Shinigami Women's Association meeting everyone asks to meet Chad." Isane whined. "Oh Sajin I don't know what to do, when Chad sees the insanity he'll have to deal with, he'll break up with me for sure." Isane dropped to her knees feeling completely hopeless.

"Isane from what you've told me of this man he's seems to truly care for you, I doubt he would end your relationship over something so miniscule."

"But how could I ask him to put up with so much insanity, My Captain's prying, Kiyone butting in any chance she gets and Rangiku making us into the gossip of everyone in the Seireitei." Isane hung her head down.

Komamura placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder earning her attention. "Isane while I know very little about the workings of a romantic relationship I do know that for those we care about trivial things are overlooked in favor of how we feel for that person." Komamura said purposely referring to how his own insecurities which had been proven wrong when his face was first reveled.

A small smile formed on Isane's face. "I suppose your right but it's so hard trying not to worry, at least it is when I'm not with Chad."

"Isane I assure tomorrow will come and go and your worries will soon be gone with it." Komamura gave the young woman a caring canine smile

Isana rose to her feet and once again wrapped her arms around the wolf Captain's neck. "Oh Sajin I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor I you Isane." Komamura said bringing his arm around the silver-haired woman.

"Thank you Sajin but could I ask you to do something for me?" Isane asked pleadingly.

"Of course."

"Well you see Chad is arriving at noon tomorrow and I'll still be making my rounds at the barracks for another hour, so I was hoping that maybe you could meet him when arrives and keep him company until I'm finished." Isane explained.

"I'd be happy to, I find myself rather intrigued to meet him."

"Your the only one I'm not worried about meeting him."

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

From the large courtyard atop the tower that held the senkaimon came a white light extending upward into the sky of the Soul Society that emanated from the door. As the light faded Chad emerged from the doorway. The Fullbringer scanned his surroundings and was thankful this trip between worlds had not involved running for his life, falling from the sky or into enemy territory.

"Good to see you made it safely." A voice said catching Chad's attention.

Chad fallowed the voice to Captain Komamura. Chad found himself having to tilt his head up in order to see the Captain's face an action he rarely had to do. Isane had told Chad that Komamura would be meeting him at the senkaimon but Chad was still surprised this being his first meeting with said Captain but trusted anyone Isane called a close friend. While most people were surprised by the Captain's face Chad found the Captain's size more abnormal being that his own size was rarely overshadowed by anything other then a Hollow. "Captain Komamura?" Chad gave a nod of his head.

"Yes and that would make you Yasutora Sado."

"That's right." Chad replied.

"Well then I must say I'm quite please to finally meet you." Sajin grinned offering his hand the young man.

Chad paused for moment surprised seeing the Captain's large hand still amazed by how miniscule his own proportions were in comparison to Komamura's but shook his hand none the less. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you to."

"I believe Isane told you she would be meeting you later correct?" Sajin asked.

"Yes, she said I should wait with you until then."

"Yes she said she'd be no more then a hour so why not join me for launch back at the barracks." Sajin offered.

"Sounds good." Chad accepted.

* * *

"Isane has told me quite a bit about you." Sajin said as he and Chad were headed to the Squad Seven barracks.

"She's told me about you and her sister, but not really anyone else." Chad replied.

"That's not surprising, don't tell her that I told you but Isane is quite worried about you meeting her Captain today." Sajin informed.

"I knew she would be." Chad admitted. "But the last thing she needs is me telling her not to worry about it, that would just make her even more nervous."

"You certainly do live up to what she's said, kind, considerate, patient." Sajin said smiling.

"I just want this to go as easily as it can for Isane."

"As do I." Komamura agreed.

As the two large individuals were on their way to the barracks they were met by Shunsui Kyōraku Captain of Squad Eight and Jushiro Ukitake Captain of Squad Thirteen. "Ah Captain Komamura good to see you."

"Nice to see you as well Captain Kyōraku and you Captain Ukitake." Komamura greeted when both Captains caught sight of Chad.

"Well if isn't Yasutora Sado, good to see you." The lazy Captain greeted.

"Good to see you both again." Chad replied.

"Hey we were gonna see if Captain Komamura here wanted to join us for a cup of sake but since your here why not come along and take me up on that drink I offered you." Shunsui offered graciously.

Chad looked perplexed at the laidback man. "I appreciate the offer but I'm still underage."

"Nonsense, what's wrong with a couple fine gentalmen getting better acquainted over a drink." Shunsui replied not taking no for an answer.

"Well..." Chad tried to think of an answer.

"Sado allow me to give you a word of advice, holding someone to a drink is possible the only thing Captain Kyōraku has ever show persistence in so it would be wise to take his offer now lest you wish to be pursued further." Sajin advised.

"I must agree, your only options are really to join him now or join him later." Jushiro added knowing his friend well enough to know he would hold Chad to a drink for as long as it took.

Chad paused for a moment considering Komamura's advice and ultimately accepted it. "What do say you Sado?" Shunsui asked.

"Alright but only one drink. Chad finally agreed.

"Wonderful, nothing better then catching up with someone over a nice bottle of sake." Shunsui stated happily as he gave Chad a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"I get the feeling I might regret this?" Chad stated.

"Many a drinking partner to Shunsui Kyōraku have felt that before." Sajin admitted.

* * *

A short time later Chad, Sajin, Shunsui and Jushiro found themselves at a small tavern in the Rukon District. All four were seated at a table with several bottles of sake, Shunsui having downed most of them and was now beginning to feel the after effects. Jushiro who had spent many a century drinking with Shunsui knew his limit and had was beginning to cut back. Chad had been forced to go beyond his one drink limit, but luckily he had a strong tolerance for alcohol even though he was by no means a heavy drinker while the giant Sajin Komamura had not even the slightest trouble taking another drink as the alcohol strong enough to intoxicate him had yet to be brewed.

"So Sado I understand that you're here to see Lieutenant Kotetsu." Jushiro said deciding to spark a conversation.

"Oh yeah I hear you and Isane are quite an item these days." Shunsei slurred with yet another cup of sake in his hand.

"I guess that's one way to put it, but yes we are a couple and we are dating." Chad clarified.

"Well good for you, every man needs a fine woman in his life." Shunsei said after downing another drink then began to pour himself another."And it goes the same for women, a good man makes life all the better, that girl has been on cloud nine these last few months and my guess is it's cause she's got you my friend." Shunsui continued to ramble.

"I must agree, since meeting you Sado, Isane has taken quite a turn, she seems much happier these days." Sajin said brightly.

"Yes her sister Kiyone has notice a very big change in her as well." Said Ukitake.

Chad felt a small sense of satisfaction, he had hoped that with time Isane could grow more confident in herself and was glad to hear she was indeed beginning to. "She's not the only one, being with her has made me quite happy." Chad said sincerely.

"Captain there you are!" A stern voice came from behind the men.

"We've been looking all over for your lazy ass." Said another stern but calmer voice.

Shunsui, Jushiro, Chad and Sajin looked to see two young women who bared a striking resemblance to one another, both had long black hair while one kept her hair pinned back and the other kept hers in a braided ponytail. Both woman wore glasses and the standard Soul Reaper uniform with the exception of the shortened hakama that resembled a skirt with her hair braided.

"Look at this its the fine women of my life, Nanao, Lisa how are you two?" Shunsui asked the co-lieutenants of his squad as he roes up to try and take them both into a hug with a goofy drunken grin.

The Captain's question was answered by a fist to his face from Lisa Yadomaru. "We've had to look through every tavern in the district to find our drunken idiot of a Captain how do think we're doing?" Lisa said plainly with her fist still driven into her Captain's face.

"This month's financial records and mission reports for our squad are all due tomorrow and your out drinking?" Nanao asked accusingly.

"Exactly, why worry about such tiresome things when you could share a drink with friends." Shunsui replied happily.

"Captain, it is those tiresome things that keep our squad running and it is your duty to see to it that they are completed." Nanao reminded.

"But it would be rude of me to leave my associates out of the blue like this." Shunsui said pointing to the three men sitting at the table behind him.

Nanao adjusted her glasses as she looked to her Captain's drinking partners. "Oh Captain Ukitake, Captain Komamura please forgive our intrusion."

"That's quite alright Lieutenant Ise." Sajin replied

"Yes had we gone much longer we would have had to carry Captain Kyōraku back to the barracks." Jushiro laughed.

"Thank you both for understanding..." Nanao froze noticing the third occupant of the table. "Yasutora Sado." Nanao gasped pushing her glasses up as they slide down her nose.

"Hello Nanao." Chad greeted simply.

"This is quite unexpected what are you doing here?" Nanao asked wide-eyed.

"I came to see Isane, but along the way Captain Kyōraku invited me to join him and the others for a drink." The teen recounted how he came to join the Captains.

"Then please accept my apologies for any trouble the Captain may have caused you." Nanao said apologetically.

"I just asked him to join us for a drink so we could get better acquainted no harm done." Shunsui defended himself.

"Captain you have a history of pestering people to join you in drinking and very seldom do take no for an answer." The petite woman scolded her Captain.

"Its alright Nanao really." Chad admitted.

"You see now, so how about you two sit down and have a round with us." Shunsui slurred trying to walk back to his seat only to be grabbed by his Lieutenants.

"How about we drag your sorry butt back to the barracks and you get started on the paperwork." Lisa said sternly.

"Once again we're very sorry to have disturbed you all." Nanao told the Captains and Chad before Lisa and herself dragged their drunken Captain out of the tavern.

The two women dragged the slurring superior through the streets with Nanao moving at a hurried pace. "Nanao what's got you in such a rush?" Lisa asked knowing Nanao to always take her time with things.

"We have to move fast, that was Yasutora Sado." Nanao stated.

"So, who is he?" Lisa asked blankly.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten, That man is Lieutenant Kotetsu's boyfriend."

"Oh so that's the guy who's got Isane so cheery these day." Lisa realized.

"Yes so we have to act fast." Nanao informed her co-lieutenant.

"I can see why she's so chipper, he's pretty good looking."

"I must agree he is quite the handsome man."

"I wonder if everything is in proportion." Lisa thought aloud.

"What kind of question is that!" Nanao scream picking up on what the question truly meant.

"What, I'm just curious." Lisa defended herself. "Besides I've been saying that Isane is to uptight and that all she needs is one good."

"Miss Yadomaru!"

* * *

Back in the tavern Jushiro rose from his seat from his seat and bid his remaining two companions farewell before leaving for his own barracks.

"So does that happen often?" Chad asked referring to the rather unusual interaction between Shunsui and his Lieutenants.

"More then you would imagine." Sajin informed.

"So should we go to meet Isane now?" Chad asked the Captain.

"Yes I believe we should." Komamura agreed.

Both men stood from their seat and prepared to leave when at the entrance the were met by three men. The first had crimson-red hair held up in a high ponytail wearing a maroon bandana covering his forehead. Behind him was a man with short blond hair that covered his left eye and next to him was tall lean man with three scars over his eye running down over his right cheek, a number 69 tattoo on his left cheek and a blue striped tattoo over his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. "Captain Komamura?" All three men said not expecting to find the large Captain out at a tavern.

"Afternoon Lieutenants." Sajin said greeting the Lieutenants of Squads, Three, Six and Nine.

"This is a surprise Captain, we didn't expect to see you here." Renji was the first to speak.

"We were simply joining Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake for a drink." Komamura explained.

"We?" Renji raised an eyebrow before he noticed the person just behind the captain. "Oh, hey there Chad, its been a while."

"Good to see you Renji." Chad greeted his old training partner.

"What are you doing here, I figured you'd be with Isane." Renji smirked.

"We were just on our way to see her now." Komamura informed the Lieutenants.

The path out suddenly blocked by Shuhei. "One moment Captain, why don't you go find Isane and leave Chad here. Both the Captain and Fullbringer looked at Shuhei with mild confusion. "I was hoping to have a word with him."

"What could you have to discuses?" Komamura asked quizzically."

"I just wanted to ask him a few questions is all." Shuhei replied honestly.

Both Sajin and Chad still looked at the Lieutenant questionable stares while Renji and Izuru raised an eyebrow at their friend knowing full well what he had planned. "If that's all you need then I'm fine with it." Chad admitted.

"And I suppose I could find Isane in the meantime." Sajin added.

"Perfect we'll see you we you get back Captain." Shuhei said quickly throwing a friendly arm around Chad's shoulder and guided him towards a table while Sajin, Renji and Izuru sweat dropped. "He works fast."

After Sajin had left to retrieve Isane, Chad join Shuhei, Izuru and Renji for a meal this time opting to avoid any sake. "So what did you need to ask me Shuhei." Chad asked sitting across from the Squad Nine Lieutenant.

"Its more like a few things actually, you see I'm the chief editor of the Seireitei Communication.

"The what?" Chad asked.

"Its a magazine that's released here in the Soul Society that Squad Nine publishes." Renji informed from his seat next to the Fullbringer.

"Right and our readers would be very disappointed if we didn't bring them the newest, freshest and most talked about things in the Seireitei." Shuhei continued.

"And by your readers you mean you." Izuru said plainly, interrupting his friend after taking a drink of sake.

"No I mean our readers." Shuhei said clenching his fist trying to remain calm.

"Really, cause your readers never locked themselves in the editorial office for three days just because of a poor review of your article."

A tick mark formed on Shuhei's head as he tried to drive out the memory of said review. "Anyway you and Isane, happen to be the newest, freshest and most talked about thing in the Seireitei right now."

"I didn't think the two of us dating would be such a big topic." Chad said rather surprised.

"You can thank Rangiku for that, anything she gossips about becomes the hottest news there is." Izuru informed him.

"Yep and now everyone is dying to know the full story on you two, so I was hoping you could give me the details." Shuhei said straight away.

"What do mean details?"

"All we've heard is the basics, that you guys went shopping, got caught in the rain, went to a summer festival, went on a date, but the people want to hear what really happened during all of that." Shuhei encouraged. "I'd ask Isane for the details but she's always busy."

"Yeah right, you've asked her a dozen times but she kept turning down." Renji impeded Shuhei's statement.

"He didn't need to know that." The Squad Nine Lieutenant growled through clenched teeth.

"I think that's a little to personal to be something you put in your magazine." Chad pointed out.

"Come on its not that big a deal just a few moments between you guys that readers might find... Interesting." Shuhei said trying to sway the Fullbringer.

"Sorry Shuhei but I don't feel comfortable about it and I know Isane wouldn't either." Chad answered firmly.

Shuhei groaned in defeat while his friends snickered at his misfortune. "Alright can ask you one thing that I promise won't end up in an article?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Chad replied before Shuhei got in his face.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Chad sweat-dropped seeing the Lieutenant's eyes grow wide.

"Get Isane to like you, you two spent five days together and by the end of it your a couple." Shuhei said sounding astonished.

"I'm still not fallowing you." Chad said bewildered.

"How does guy get a girl to like him that much that fast?" The Soul Reaper asked almost begging to know.

"He needs to just give it up." Renji gave a sigh as he watched Shuhei knowing full well why he wanted know.

"I don't know, personally I found his persistence admirable." Izuru said thinking back on devotion Shuhei for his secret crush on one very voluptuous blond Lieutenant.

"There's really no way to answer that." Chad replied.

"Come on there has to be something, you bought her something nice, you acted a certain way, anything like that?" Shuhei continued his questioning.

"No it wasn't something like that, the best way I can put it is that during our time together Isane and I found that we had a connection and with time that connection grew until it became what it is today." Chad said thinking fondly of their first five days together.

"A connection." Shuhei said blankly. "Like say two people being drinking buddies?" He asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose that is a way for friends to connect but I don't think that's the best place to start a relationship from." Chad advised but was ultimately ignored.

"Yes, I finally have a shoot with her, from now on if she goes out drinking I'm going with her." Shuhei said to himself excitedly then reached across the table to shake Chad's hand. "Chad I can't thank you enough."

"I'm glad I could help." Chad said still confused as to what it was that he did.

"Then maybe you could help me with one more thing." Shuhei began again. "Isane told us that you play the bass guitar right?"

"That's right."

"Well I've been wanting to learn that myself, only problem is no one in the Soul Society know how to play it, so I was wondering if you to give me a lesson or two."

"I guess I could teach you how to play sometime."

"Perfect."

"Chad there is such a thing as to generous." Renji stated.

With Shuhei now satisfied the four men continued their meal uninterrupted until Chad rose from his seat seeing Captain Komamura and Isane enter. "Isane."

"Chad!" When Isane caught sight of the dark-skinned man see immediately rushed into his waiting embrace throwing her arms around his neck. Isane felt her relax for the first time all day finally being with the one person who could always calm her nerves. "I'm sorry I took long." Isane looked up into Chad's kind caring eyes.

"It's no problem you're here now." Chad said leaning down and met Isane's lips in a warm kiss. Isane melted into Chad's arms savoring his touch until the sound of snickering broke the tender moment. The Silver haired woman's eyes shot opening hearing the familiar voices ending the kiss and immediately felt her stomach drop as she looked behind Chad to see her fellow Lieutenant chuckling.

"Dinner and a show." Renji said snidely.

"To say the least." Izuru agreed.

"How does he do it?" Shuhei said in astonishment.

Isane groaned as she hid herself in Chad's chest. "I trust Shuhei and the others weren't to bothersome while I was away."

"No everything was fine." Chad told the returning Captain.

"Isane was quite worried when I told her I had left you here alone with them." Sajin informed.

"That's because I knew Shuhei would be pestering him none stopped." Isane said starring crossly at said soul reaper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shuhei said looking away from the woman's glare.

"It was nothing he just asked me a few questions." Chad said coming to the aid of Hisagi.

"Alright, but Captain Kyōraku wasn't a problem was he?" Isane asked having been informed of their run-in with the Captain by Sajin.

"No we just had a few drinks." Chad answered then received a sigh of relief from his girlfriend.

"Worry not Isane, as per usual Captain Kyōraku was quickly collected by his Lieutenants." Said Sajin.

Chad suddenly felt Isane go stiff in his arms. "Isane, is something wrong." Chad asked seeing a look of shock across her face.

"Lieutenants Ise and Yadomaru were here and they saw you?" Isane managed to ask.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Chad asked unsure.

Isane was lost in her own thoughts and unable to answer. _"If the two of them know Chad's here then the entire Shinigami Women's Association could know by now and that means it only a matter of time before."_

"High there!" Said the busty blond gossip herself, Rangiku Matsumoto. Isane turned and gasped in horror seeing the very person who had made her and Chad the talk of the Seireitei,

Shuhei on the other hand blushed madly seeing the object of his desires standing right before him. "Rangiku what are you doing?" Shuhei said immediately getting up and going over to her.

"Ah just the guy I was looking for." The Squad Ten lieutenant said ignoring the question.

Shuhei stood shocked hearing her words. _"She was looking for me, why would she be looking for me?" _Shuhei thought to himself. _"Wait why should I worry about that, now the perfect chance to do what Chad said and show her we have a connection and ask her to have a drink with me."_

Shuhei was about to address the busty woman when he finally noticed she was no longer standing in front of him but in front Chad and Isane. "I was worried I wouldn't get here before you left but I made it just in time." Rangiku told the couple causing Shuhei to face-fault.

"Rangiku how did you know I would be here?" Chad asked clueless while Isane had known exactly what or rather who had given them away.

"I just happened to run into Nanao and Lisa and they told me you might be here." Rangiku said telling only half the truth.

"Well unfortunately we have to be going." Isane said pulling Chad by the arm trying to escape from the blond Lieutenant.

"Perfect then you won't mind coming with me!" Rangiku said taking both Chad and Isane by their arms.

"Actually we were going to... ahhhhh!" Isane tried to explain but was pulled out of the tavern along with Chad.

"She works fast." Renji said watching Rangiku's dust trail settle.

"That she does." Sajin agreed while feeling a hint of worry for the kidnapped couple.

"Has anyone seen Shuhei?" Izuru asked noticing his friend's absents.

"Found him." Renji pointed to floor were Shuhei had been trampled by Rangiku on her way out.

* * *

"Rangiku were are you taking us?" Chad asked as Isane and himself were being pulled along by the Squad Ten Lieutenant.

"No where special, just to a little meeting." Rangiku answered cheerfully.

A look off dread was plastered to Isane's face knowing just what this meeting was. "Lieutenant Matsumoto we really don't have time for this, we're suppose to be meeting my Captain."

"You'll have time for that later, right now your coming with me." Rangiku replied dashing Isane's hopes just as they arrived at their destination, the Kuchiki estate.

"What are doing here?" Chad asked knowing Byakuya Kuchiki was not the most social person.

"You'll see." Isane told her boyfriend knowing where they were truly going.

The three intruders entered quietly avoiding detection by Byakuya until coming to a seemingly blank wall. "Here we are." Rangiku said then gave three knocks on the wall then stepped back.

Suddenly a panel of the wall slide up revealing a doorway and standing in the doorway was Nanao. "There you are Matsumoto, everyone has been waiting for your arrival."

"Well I'm here now and I've brought the guests of honor." Rangiku said pointing to the bewildered looking couple.

"Yay Muscles and Polar Bear are here!" Cheered a little girl with pink hair and a skull and crossbones hairpin.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"Come on in, we been waiting a long time so lets get started!" Yachiru cheered.

"Yes lets begin." Nanao said leading the way inside fallowed by the three newcomers. They entered the room and were immediately swarmed by the members of the Shinigami Women's Association, Lieutenants Nemu Kurotsuchi, Momo Hinamori, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna and Captain Soifon. "Ladies the meeting will begin momentarily, remain seated." The woman sighed in disappointment before returning to their seats.

"Lieutenant Ise what's going on here." Isane asked sweating bullets.

"Please forgive me, you haven't been informed." Nanao apologized. "As you both have undoubtedly discovered, your relationship is the biggest news in the Seireitei." The Squad Seven Lieutenant began. "The general story of how you two came to be is public knowledge but the finer details are still unknown."

"Where are you going with this Lieutenant?" Isane asked.

"We want the both of you to tell us just how you got together, down to the littlest detail." Rangiku answered first.

"Precisely, as a member of the Shinigami Women's Association it's only right that you tell us first." Nanao added.

Isane groaned as her original worries were confirmed. "I didn't want to tell anyone at all."

"Come on now, you're in the spotlight so live it up." Rangiku encouraged only to receive another moan of depression from the silver-haired woman. "Chad you'll tell us won't you?" The Lieutenant asked hopefully.

"Sorry Rangiku but if Isane's not comfortable with it then I can't tell you. "Chad answered earning an aw of disappointment from the entire room.

"No Chad, its alright." Isane said with a sigh while the other women erupted in cheers.

"Isane are you really sure?" Chad asked considerately.

"Yes, I was going to have to tell people eventually and better we tell them what truly happened than they come to some ridiculously over exaggerated conclusion on their own."

Chad smiled caringly at his girlfriend knowing she was trying to make the best of the situation they found themselves in. "If that's how you feel then I agree."

"Alright girls looks like we're getting the inside scoop after all!" Rangiku announced.

"Yay story time!" Yachiru cheered.

The couple took a seat at the head of the room while the members of the Shinigami Women's Association sat before them ready to hear their story. Both Isane and Chad took turns telling the women of the first five days they had spent together. As they told of their first day at the shopping district most of the women were envious of Isane solely because they themselves wanted someone to help carry their own bags. Their envy only grew as they were told of the tender moment the couple had shared on their first night. Next came the many activates of the unofficial double date with Ichigo and Orihime. Most of the women could only sigh fondly as they were told of Chad and Isane's rather cozy rainy-day. When Isane told them of her encounter with the target Hollow the entire group looked at Chad as a literal knight in shining armor. The biggest shock to everyone was that Isane had been the one to ask Chad out on their first date. As the detail of the date itself were told more and more tears filled the eyes of the female Soul reapers.

"And then when I looked back as the doors to the Senkaimon began close I though of just how amazing it was that some as shy and timid as me could meet someone as wonderful and kind as Chad."Isane ended her the story holding on to Chad as he held her close while almost the entire room was in tears.

"That was beautiful." Momo said drying her eyes with tissues.

"It was quite romantic I suppose." Captain Soifon said trying to hold back her tears.

"That could have been a love novel." Nanao said wiping her glasses.

"I don't know, a little PG for my taste." Lisa said casually.

"Chad your a big guy with an even bigger heart." Rangiku said before blowing her nose.

To her own surprise Isane actually felt good about finally telling people other than her sister of her time with Chad and was almost glad Rangiku had brought them to this meeting.

"Now to more business." Nanao said recovering from the emotional moment. "I believe we should start work on the photo book right away.

"Photo book?" Chad and Isane said confused.

"Yes a photo book of the most popular couple in the Seireitei will undoubtedly bring in a large amount of money for our funds." Nanao explained while that couple sweat-dropped.

"Sure but lets forget about that and have a party to celebrate these two." Rangiku suggested.

"Yes that sounds perfect and Isane can tell us more about her dates." Said Momo.

"No way, I'm having a talk with her, something else happened that first night for her to be so upbeat." Said Lisa.

"Actually my Captain was hopping to meet with them in the hopes they would assist in an experiment." Nemu added.

Each member of the Shinigami Women's Association gave their idea as to what they wanted to do with the couple up to the point became a full out argument with all the women at each others throats. The dissision was made to ask Chad and Isane what they would but when they looked to where they we're last seen the tall couple was gone.

"Where'd they go!"

* * *

"Is that what usually goes on at those meetings?" Chad asked as he and Isane had just left the Kuchiki estate and were now headed to the Squad Four barracks.

"More or less, I'm just glad we got the chance to sneak out when we did." Isane sighed.

"Yeah I thought you guys were gonna be in there forever." Said Isane's younger sister Kiyone who instantly gained the attention of both Isane and Chad.

"Kiyone where did you come from?" Isane gasped at her sister's sudden appearance.

"I was waiting for you guys, I figured why go to the meeting when I could wait and have you two to myself and I knew you'd sneak out eventually but man that took longer then I thought." Kiyone explained.

"You couldn't have just come to the meeting like the others?" Isane asked her sister with a groan but looked to see Kiyone ignoring her and focusing her attention to chad.

"Wow its great to finally meet you Chad, Sis has told me a lot about you but I bet I don't need to tell you that I had to pry it out of her." Kiyone rambled while shaking Chad's hand causing her sister to face-fault.

"It's nice to meet you Kiyone, Isane's told me about you as well."

"Did she tell you that it was my idea for her to stay with you in the world of the living?" Kiyone asked proudly.

"She did tell me that once or twice."

"Kiyone we really can't stay and talk, we need to go see my Captain." Isane said growing more worried about the time.

"Great I'll walk you guys over." Kiyone replied causing sister face-palm.

The walk to the Squad Four barracks had been one of Isane's worst nightmare. The whole trip Kiyone told Chad stories about Isane, from her countless nightmares that Chad already knew rather well to mainly embarrassing incidents that befell Isane as a child that Chad had no knowledge of.

"And then there was this time that we were swimming in a pond and out of nowhere every single fish surrounds Sis and they start chasing her." Kiyone said laughing at the memory. "I never saw her swim so fast in my life."

Isane hung her head in defeat as a dark cloud hung over her having given up on stopping her sister's continually flapping gums sometime ago. "Where here, so you can leave now Kiyone!" Isane said as soon as her barracks came into sight.

"Oh come on Sis lets hangout awhile longer." Kiyone begged.

"But your Captain will surly be missing you by now." The older Kotetsu said knowing the younger's devotion to her Captain.

"Fine but only if you guys agree to have dinner with me tonight."

"Yes, we will, now please go." Isane said just wanting her sister to get the message.

"Alright, it was really great meeting you Chad, I can definatly see why my sister loves you so much."

"Now Kiyone!"

"Fine fine I'll go." Isane finally breath a sigh of relief with the answer until her sister gave said her goodbyes. "See you Sis, see you Bro."

Isane felt a sensation of both shock and chilled as if had her own zanpakuto stabbed into her spine freezing her to the core as her sister merrily ran of to her own barracks. _"She just called Chad Bro, she calls me Sis for obvious reasons, so if she calls him Bro does that mean she expects us to get married, how could she just assume that, what is Chad going to think!" _

"Bye Kiyone." Chad said casually as he waved to the departing young woman. "Isane are you alright?" The giant teen asked seeing Isane in her dazed state bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, just a little surprised is all, lets head inside." Isane recovered and lead Chad into the barracks.

* * *

"So do you know exactly what you Captain wanted to talk about?" Chad asked the question that had been eating at him all day.

"I can't really say for sure, Captain Unohana can surprise even me sometimes." Isane replied as they walked the halls when Hanataro yamada seventh seat of Squad Four came barreling towards them.

"Lieutenant come quick we need you!"

"Hanataro?" The couple said together.

"Come quick we need your heeeeahhhhhhhh!" Hanataro screamed as he tripped over his own feet and rolled down the hall stopping inches from the two tall individuals. "Uh Lieutenant we need your help." Hanataro groaned in pain looking up at his Lieutenant.

"What's going on?" Isane asked as the seventh seat stood up.

"It's Squad Eleven, they had another last man standing battle and we're overwhelmed!" Hanataro said frantically.

"Oh no, where is Captain Unohana?"

"She's tending to the winner of the battle Captain Zaraki."

"Understood, please lead the way." Isane ordered.

"Right." Hanataro agreed and lead Isane and Chad to the hospital wing currently filled with members of the battle crazy squad.

"Isane what's going on?" Chad asked feeling out of the loop.

"Squad Eleven have what they call a last man standing battle in which every member of the squad battle at once, the winner of the battle is always Captain Zaraki who only allows Captain Unohana to heal his wounds which leaves the rest of squad to us." Isane explained somberly once they reached the room where Squad Eleven was being treated. As Hanataro slid the door opened a bottle came flying out hitting him square in the head. "Oh no." Isane groaned knowing just what waited in the room. as she looked inside her fears were confirmed as the wounded men of Squad Eleven we're drinking, shouting and carrying on as they always did when under the care of Squad Four.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu we need your help!" Said one member of Squad Four.

"We can't get them under control." Said another.

Isane sighed as she walked to the center of the room to try and gain control of the situation. "ATTENTION PLEASE, WILL ALL MEMBER OF SQUAD ELEVEN PLEASE CEASE THEIR DRINKING AND FIGHTING SO THAT WE CAN PROPERLY TREAT YOUR WOUNDS!"

"OH SHUT IT!" Shouted one man.

"IT NOT OUR PROBLEM IF YOU SQUAD FOUR WUSSES CAN'T DO YOUR JOB!" Shouted another.

"WE'LL DRINK IF WE DAM WELL WON'T TO!" Another member said taking an empty bottle of sake and chucked it at Isane. Just as the bottle was about to hit a large hand caught it. The whole room went silent when they saw the one who had caught the bottle was Chad. Members of both Squad Four and Eleven stared wide-eyed at the tall man but for different reasons.

"All she asked for was your corporation so that she and the other members of Squad Four could treat you all." Chad said calmly but with an intimating nature about him. "You should give those that try to help you the respect they deserve and do as they ask."

Most members of Squad Eleven instantly did as Chad had said and settled down while staring at Chad with frightened looks. "Why's everyone so spooked of that guy? One of the newer member of Squad Eleven asked an older member.

"That's right you weren't a part of our Squad during the ryoka invasion, That guy managed to defeat almost half of our whole Squad in two minutes.

"What, how's that possible." The newer member asked.

"I don't know but if you know what's good for you you'll shut up."

Meanwhile the members of Squad Four were having their own discussion about the Fullbringer. "Who is that man, and why is he helping us?

"Haven't you heard, that's Lieutenant Kotetsu's boyfriend, he supposedly very protective of her he's also one of the ryoka that took down Squad Eleven two years back."

"Well he certainly makes an impression." The Squad Four member said before returning to his work.

"Thank you Chad you have no idea how much help that was." Isane said sincerely and relived.

"Yes I must agree normally only I'm able to settle our patient." Said Retsu Unohana entering the room.

"Captain!" Isane gasped. "I thought you were tending to Captain Zaraki."

"I was and I finished his treatment moments ago then came here to bring his men under control, but it appease Sado has done that for me." Unohanna smiled at the dark-skinned man.

"I'm sorry if I caused a problem I just thought they might need some help." Chad apologized.

"No you saved me the trouble and now I finally have a moment to spare so perhaps you and I could have a talk." Retsu suggested.

"Captain I would actually like to join you both." Isane told her superior.

"I understand Isane, but you are needed here at the moment, I promise we'll be finished by the time your done." Retsu replied.

"Yes Captain." Isane said somberly before looking to Chad who gave her a comforting smile. Isane returned the smile before going to tended to the patients while Chad and Retsu left the room.

Now seated in Unohana's office Chad had spent the last hour telling the Squad Four Captain about himself and of how he and Isane had become a couple. "Isane has told me quite a bit about and I must say you certainly live up to what she has said."

"Thank you, she speaks very highly of you as well." Chad returned the complement.

"Thank you, but when she speaks of you she has such a bright glow about her that I've never seen in her before."

"My friends have said the same thing about me when I talk about Isane."

"You both truly love one another don't you?" Retsu asked already knowing the answer.

"We do, when we're together we both feel a happiness that we can't feel with anyone else, I treasure every moment I have with her." Chad said smiling as he thought of Isane.

"Those are words of true love, I now know you are indeed someone I can trust you to take care of Isane." Retsu smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Chad said feeling great weight lifted from him knowing he had Unohanna's trust.

"Well I'm sure Isane will be finished soon so before you go please allow me to tell you one thing."

"Of course.

"Don't ever hurt Isane." Unohanna said with her usual smile in place but with a deadly nature hidden in her words that sent a chill down the young man's spine reminding him of why her feared this woman.

"R... Right." Chad shuddered.

"Wonderful, please feel free to stop by anytime." Retsu said returning to her kinder state only furthering the Fullbringer's fear of her.

"Right." Chad replied before leaving her office.

After speaking with Retsu Chad sat outside the barracks waiting patently for Isane to finish her work until finally the silver-hair soul reaper left the building.

"Chad I am so sorry." Isane said immediately going over to Chad taking hold of his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" Chad asked concerned.

"Everything, you getting dragged to a tavern by Captain Kyōraku, getting interrogated by Shuhei for his article, basically being kidnapped by Rangiku for the Shinigami Women's Association, and I can only guess what my Captain said to you, I'm just so sorry you had to put up with all of this because of me." Isane said on the verge of tears until Chad wrapped his arms around her.

"I will say all of that was very unexpected but it wasn't as bad as you think and it would never change the way I feel about you Isane, I love you." Chad leaned down and sealed Isane's lips with his own and felt as she sank into his embrace.

Isane suddenly felt all her worries leave her and the unquestionable feeling of Chad's love replace it. The couple broke the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes seeing only love and care for one another in them. "I forget how lucky I am, to have someone as wonderful as you." Isane said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I never forget how lucky I am to have someone as kind and caring as you." Chad said pulling her closer.

The couple stood in silence enjoying this moment until the loud cries of many people returned them to reality. Suddenly from down the road came Shuhei, Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu and her Captain, as well as Kiyone all charging at Chad and Isane until coming to a hault right in front of them.

"Will you two please reconsider giving me that interview, I've got the perfect name for the article TOO TALL SHIPPING." Said Shuhei before he was pushed out of the way by Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Ah so this is the test subject, this should be most interesting." The Captain said before Nanao stepped in front of him.

"I believe I've found the perfect settings for the photo shot, what would you prefer a waterfall or a field of flowers for the location?" Nanao asked only to be shoved aside by Rangiku.

"So what do you say you two, we gonna have a party to celebrate or what?" Rangiku asked when Kiyone stepped in.

"Sorry but their they're going out with me." Kiyone informed the others when suddenly the doors to the barracks opened.

"I had the most wonderful idea, why don't we go out for dinner together." Retsu asked the couple who both sweat-dropped as they were being fought over.

"They're coming with me."

"No they're coming with me."

"It's to be my test subject, it come with me."

"Your all wrong they're coming with me."

As the all-out war for who would be taking Chad and Isane began the said couple had slipped away.

"How about we spend the rest of the day at your place?" Isane suggested with a smile.

"Good idea." Chad smiled as they ran hand in hand to the senkaimon.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to come out with another story but I had to work on another fanfic. I hope this story is everything everyone that wanted another Chad/Isane story asked for. I would also like to thank Darksworn who's review of my other story gave me the idea for the title of Shuhei's article. Also I know Lisa does not return to the Soul Society in the manga but in my Bleach stories all the Visordes are members of the Court Guard Squads again except for Hiyori. Just as a heads I'm planning of doing a story that explains how Ichigo and Orihime got together in my last story so if your an Ichihime fan keep an eye out for it. **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
